Get a grip, Sowachowski
by AwesomePotterlover
Summary: Who knew that Sock's problems would follow him into afterlife? Jon starts noticing Sock acting pretty different. Tireder. Sadder? Sock notices people bullying Jonathan, but Jon cares more about how Sock is. Mephistopheles is worried about his demon, especially because the boy keeps thinking worse of himself. Can they get Sock back to his usual self? SOCKATHAN. (TEMPORARY HIATUS)
1. Nobody LIKES you, remember?

**AN: Hello! I know that I've been kind of on hiatus but...Well, I have no excuse. I've been working more on my own stories, so if you happen to be following me, I'm sorry! I'm kinda out of ideas, too...  
****Welcome To Hell is a new fandom and this is my first fanfic of it! Hope it's good. It's super sad, I'm like that, sorry! This is gonna be multiple chapters long so prepare yourself! Enjoy!  
**~ **AP**

* * *

Sock floated to Jonathan's locker, behind the teen. It was the morning, so even the usually enthusiastic demon was a bit groggy. Mephistopheles never thought to mention that you still need to eat, sleep, drink and generally do a lot of normal human things when you're a demon. But the boy had never been too good at sleeping when he was alive, and death didn't take this away as part of him had hoped. So usually, he'd steal a coffee to go, down it, and be awake enough to act like he loved mornings as much as Jon hated them. Today, however, he hadn't had time, so the affects of sleep deprivation were hitting him repeatedly in the face with almost unbearable stabs of pain. He hadn't eaten for the entire time either, and hunger pains were also being utter meanies, but he dealt with it.

The blonde once asked why Sock looked so worn out all the time, but the demon had just covered it up, saying it's a demon thing. Jon believed him.

There was a note taped on the teen's locker. The dark-ginger boy chuckled to himself. Probably some secret admirer or something. He leaned over discreetly, but before reading the note, noticed his friend's (He hoped they were friends, anyway.) expression. He had froze and staring at it rather blankly, but his eyes were sad. Very sad. Sock looked, confused, at the note the blonde was holding.

"_Nobody likes you. Obviously, you have to talk to yourself to feel like someone loves you, right? Go drink bleach, you pathetic psycho._"

Jonathan suddenly became aware of the demon looking and shoved the note into his locker. He turned and started walking to his first class. Sock floated in front of him quickly. "Jonathan, what was that?" He knew exactly what it was. Back in his human life, his fellow students hadn't been the nicest to him. In other words, he'd gotten notes similar. Except his classmates knew how to hit lower. Much lower. And harder. _**Mummy and Daddy don't love you, Nappy. Go jump in front of a bus. You're so worthless, you disgust all of us, just go die, will you? Do everyone a favour. You're such an attention-seeker, go kill yourself, we're sick of your sob-story.  
**_  
Sock shuddered and shook the memories off. He knew well enough that what they said was true and he'd taken it, hadn't he? So maybe he could do this job in peace of mind. Besides, they got what they wanted, didn't they? He ended up killing himself. So there. They got their prize.

"It was a note, dumbass." The blonde mumbled back. Sock sighed inwardly.  
"Well, I know that, I meant, who's being mean to you and why and can I kill them and-"  
"Just, for God's sake, _shut UP_, Sock. It doesn't matter who it is, and no you can't kill them and do you know why? Because of you. I have to talk to you. And people think I'm insane, start up gossip, blah blah. And I DEAL with it, because that's what I've done my ENTIRE LIFE. So what makes you think just because you're here giving me more problems, I need your help?" Sock shut his mouth immediately and mumbled an apology. He didn't want to annoy Jonathan more. If he did, then the guy would never want to be his friend, let alone something more-

_Oh, GET A GRIP, Sowachowksi! He doesn't LIKE you! NO ONE LIKES YOU, remember?_

He knew he was thinking aloud but it was obviously louder than intended because Jonathan glanced to the side and muttered something incomprehensible. "What?"  
"I said, I _DO _like you. Just...not very much." Sock couldn't help his surprise.  
"Y-you...You_ d-do_?" Jonathan sighed loudly.  
"Don't sound so surprised. It's depressing. Of course I _like _you. I'm pretty sure the most hateful person on Earth could like you if they spent enough time with you. I don't know who the hell made you think you weren't likable but they're pretty wrong and I'm honestly kinda pissed at them." Sock opened his mouth to reply, but his stomach and head decided to screw him over with a particular stab of pain. He yelped and dropped to the floor. He really needed to steal some of Jon's painkillers as soon as possible. "Dude, what the HELL, are you OK?" Jonathan sounded so genuinely concerned, if he wasn't in so much pain, Sock would probably be fangirling by now. "I-I'm fine. It's...Dammit...It's a demon thing." The eccentric boy sucked in a breath and straightened up. He pasted on a fake smile because he was having a bit of trouble with his normal optimism today. He hoped the smile looked real. "It's a demon thing. Don't worry about it."

"Well, he can _not _worry about it all he wants, but _I'm _worrying about it." Sock gasped and spun around. "Mephistopheles! Oh, um-"  
"'Cause that's not a demon thing, is it, Napoleon?" Sock flinched at his first name being used. Mephistopheles was angry. Very angry.  
"N-no, sir."  
"And you haven't been eating properly, have you, Napoleon?"  
"No, sir."  
"Or sleeping?"  
"No, no I haven't, sir." Mephistopheles sighed.  
"Don't sound so scared, kid. We're past the whole sir thing, remember? But I'm sure you know by now the basics of being a demon and you still won't do any of them. What's the problem, Sock? Something bothering you?" Sock looked down. Jonathan was staring at him with an air of confusion.  
"K-kinda...It happened when I was alive, too, though, so it's nothing to worry about! I survived before I died, right? So it works!" Mephistopheles looked at the boy. "Listen, Sock, I need you to do these kinda things, OK? 'Cause I need my demons top notch. You can get sedatives and stuff, right? Try those for sleeping. Steal a sandwich from your boyfriend or something. Just, live properly, Sowachowksi. Or, well, you know what I mean." Before Sock could blush and yell: 'He's NOT my boyfriend!', his boss was gone.

Sock sighed and turned to Jonathan. "You have Math. Let's go."

* * *

**AN: BOOM! First chapter! Kinda sad, not too much. It'll get worse, I promise. Off into the Welcome To Hell fandom you go, my dear fanfiction!  
Review if you liked it?  
~AP**


	2. Just Eat Your Sandwich

**AN: So I don't know if people actually like this 'cause I haven't had no reviews but there's a fair amount of views, favourites and followers so I'm guessing some people want this to continue! Even if you don't, it's fun, so I'm going to continue anyway. Lots of cute Sockathan in this chapter! Enjoy!  
****~AP**

* * *

Sock phased through the door and placed his feet on the ground at the bottom of Jonathan's bed, wondering if this was a good idea. Jon mumbled in his sleep and turned over. The other boy couldn't help but smile lovingly. The teen was adorable when he slept-

_Get a grip, Sowachowski._

Jon suddenly sat up, eyes wide open, covered in very obvious cold sweat. "S-sock? Is that you?"  
"Yeah...Sorry." Jonathan leaned back and sighed, running a hand through his hair.  
"What's up?" He asked, calmer now. Sock looked at the floor.  
"I-I, um, I had a nightmare...And I just came in to check if you were alright and uh...I don't...want to be alone." He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. That sounded_ much_ stupider than it sounded in his head. Jonathan looked at him, head cocked to the side, and then sighed. He nudged over, pulled up the duvet and patted the spot beside him. Sock awkardly scrambled and sat on the bed. Jonathan sighed and tugged the demon's hat off. "You'll die of heat with that thing on." Sock braced himself for the laughter at his gravity-defying hair, but it never came. All that did was a gentle push until he was lying on the mattress. Jon then sighed, turned around, and tried to sleep as the demon wriggled around, trying to get comfortable. After about an hour, Jonathan had fallen asleep and Sock was facing away from the teen's back, curled up at the edge of the bed, staring at the wall. Suddenly he felt Jon roll over. He sighed and was about to shuffle over a bit more when some arms pulled him into the warmth of the duvet and...Jonathan. The blonde nuzzled into the other's neck and Sock tried to squirm away, knowing that his friend would not like this if he was awake. Eventually, the brunet found himself leaning into the other boy and his comforting warmth.

* * *

Sock woke up to Jonathan now nuzzling his hair. The demon smiled fondly. Now he knew why Jonathan never asked if he wanted to sleep in the same bed. He was a sleep cuddler. Suddenly, it hit Sock that this was the best sleep he'd had in...well, ever.

"Your hair is soft." The demon started. Jonathan was awake. Oh.  
"I...uh, thanks. You're a pretty good cuddler for someone who's supposed to hate me." Sock giggled. Jon sighed.  
"I already said I like you, didn't I? Now can you move, you're laying on my arm and I think it's gone dead." Sock sighed and rolled over, off the bed into the gap between the bed and wall. He let out a disgruntled yell as he fell. Jonathan burst out laughing. "I didn't mean roll off the bed, dumbass. You OK?" Sock scrambled back onto the bed and glared at the teen with mock-anger. "I'm fine. Obviously YOU don't care though, Mr. Cuddle Pants!" Jon laughed again.  
"Whatever, Sock. Since when were you so happy with mornings?"  
"Since I slept. You?"  
"...It's Saturday. I have no school." Jon flopped back down on the bed and sighed to himself. "I_ am_ supposed to be going somewhere today but I can't be bothered. Too many people." Jonathan waved his arms around as if he could faff the thought of it away. "I need coffee. " The teen groaned suddenly. Sock flopped next to him and snuggled up. "Yeah, me too, but I can't be bothered. I mean...I won't stay here if you don't want though..."

Jon turned to look at him and then bounced up, running out. Sock sighed, stumbling on his feet and scrambling after his charge. He ended up in the kitchen, where the blonde had his back to his demon. "_Joooooonaaathaaaaaaaaannnnn_, what are you _doingggggg_?" He yawned, tiptoeing to put his head on his friend's shoulder. (His boots made him look much taller than he actually was, and he wasn't wearing them. He had his socks on and a very oversized sweater.) "Making you a sandwich."  
"Why?"  
"Because nice people deserve sandwiches. And you're a pretty nice person when you aren't telling me to off myself, you know." Jon turned around and suddenly gasped. Sock's bedhead was...Adorable. In fact, if the blonde didn't have the small ounces of self-control he mantained within morning hours, he'd probably be making out with the demon right now. His hair was sticking out, and his face was still tired, covered in sleep. "Oh my God."  
"What, do I look stupid?" Sock asked, looking at the ground.  
"N-no! Um...Just eat your sandwich."

* * *

**AN: Yay! Cute enough for ya? Heheh.  
Review if you liked! Or if you've got some constructive criticism, I always try to act on it!  
~AP**


	3. So What?

**AN: Drama shall be in this one. But it's still cute, don't worry! Enjoy you're Sockathan, nerds. (THAT'S AN ENDEARING TERM FOR ME BTW)**  
**~AP**

* * *

Sock was back to his bouncy morning personality in no time when he took to sleeping in Jonathan's room. He was up early, ready before Jonathan had even dragged himself out of bed, and always shoved the blonde off the bed and laughed, but not spitefully.

Jonathan was beginning to like the demon much more than he thought he would. Though the brunet still continued with his taunting and tricks during the weekdays, on a night and weekends, the blonde realized the other didn't actually have a _bad_ personality.

He wasn't that bad at all.

After a particularly violent awakening, a barked laugh, and a stumble upon getting up, Jonathan finally got himself sorted and went for the bus. Sock floated over him and in front of him. "Mornin', Sunshine!" He yelled happily, backflipping in the air. Jonathan mock-sighed but smiled to himself rather fondly. He liked Sock with enough sleep. He liked that Sock a lot.

"Morning, Sock." The teen leant against the bus stop pole and hid his smile with his homework he hadn't quite finished. _Damn it, Combs, you're supposed to HATE the guy._

"..._That's_ not 5." The teen glared sideways at him.  
"What?"  
"That isn't 5. That's not the right answer."  
"Well maybe I'd know that if you didn't keep interuptting me in Math. How would you know, anyway?" Sock raised an eyebrow and giggled.  
"Jonathan, I learnt that when I was eleven. See, so you're trying to find what 'a' is, yeah? And 5a+2b=29, and b is seven, which means it's 14 added to 5a, right? And 14 subtracted from 29 is 15, which means a is three, 'cause three times five is fifteen. How did you even GET five?" Jonathan scribbled out his answer and put the one Sock said. "Shut up."  
"You're bad at Math, Jo-"  
"I SAID, SHUT UP!" Jonathan yelled stubbornly, shoving the homework back in his bag and crossing his arms. "Awww, is little Jonny sulking?" The demon teased. He recieved a mock-glare in response, but the boy was smirking a little. "Oh, put one of your thigh-highs in it, Sock." Sock blushed a little and glared at him.  
"I don't wear thigh-highs."  
"_Sure_ you don't."

* * *

The bus came a couple of minutes later, and Jonathan boarded with his usual disillusionment with humanity. He didn't talk to Sock during the bus ride, usually because people'd hear him talking to thin air, and he didn't want them telling a teacher 'cause therapy sucks, and he didn't need it.

So he stayed silent, listening to music and ignoring everything. Which was good, because it was the best time for Mephistopheles to come and see how Sock's doing.

"Earth to Sowachowksi, stop staring at your boyfriend for just one minute." Sock spun his head around to see his boss sitting on the seat across from him. He blushed a little and pulled the flaps of his hat more around his face. "He's _not_ my boyfriend!" Mephistopheles laughed.  
"_Mhmm, sure_ he isn't. Anyway, so you've been eating and sleeping better, right?" Sock brightened up.  
"Yeah! It's really nice to not be tired all the time, did you know?" His boss laughed again.  
"Well, it should be. I don't know, I don't need to sleep. Not that I'd have time to, I mean, renovations." Sock nodded.  
"When will they be done, anyway?"  
"No idea. Workin' as fast as I can here, kid." Sock smiled sweetly.  
"I know, I was just kinda looking forward to torturing souls for all eternity when I died." Mephistopheles barked another laugh. "You might need a bit of training for that, kid."  
"I killed my best friend."  
"I know, I know, but torture is...slower, y'see? More...painful. Torturous. Like...Imagine the pain when you were waiting to die." Sock winced.  
"_Ouch._"  
"It would feel like that times a billion. Besides, I still owe you at least 3 years of torture yourself, so don't rush me." Sock's mouth dropped open.  
"You're kidding." He accused, narrowing his eyes at the man.  
"Nope. You can't just get away with murdering your parents, kid. But eh, I'll see what I can do. Maybe if you get us this Jonathan kid before we're finished, he could torture you himself." Mephistopheles winked jokingly. "I'm sure you'd like that." Sock turned redder.  
"Shut _UP_, he's not my-"

And his boss was gone. Sock sighed and leaned back in his seat. Jonathan was looking at him weirdly. "Why are you staring at me?" Sock asked, raising an eyebrow confusedly at the other boy. Jon just shook his head and transferred his gaze to back outside the window.  
"No reason."  
"It doesn't _seem_ like nothing but OK."

* * *

"Jonathan! Jonaaaaaathaaaaaaaannnnn! Jon! Jonathan! Jonaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-" The demon broke out into the Lion King theme tune, trying desperately to get the boy's attention. "Joooooon come ooooooooooon we need to dooooo stuuuuuuuffffff!"  
"Go fuck yourself, Sock."  
"Wow, rude." Sock crossed his arms. "Are you really that mad at me?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?" The demon floated upside down in front of the blonde.  
"Why do you think? You _MAY_ or _may not_ have, oh _I don't know_, _KILLED__ SOME__ONE_?!" Sock sighed, floating to the normal way up.  
"Jonathan you already know I'm kinda..."  
"Homicidal, the word you're looking for is homicidal." Jon sighed and continued with his homework. Sock frowned.  
"Yeah, that. So, what did you expect? I can't just hold back forever."  
"You kind of _CAN_! I mean for God's sake, you spend most of your teenage life wanting sex but you don't just go and _BANG_ someone, do you?!" Jonathan put his head in his hands. He was so lucky his parents weren't home otherwise he'd have been wheeled to an asylum by now. Sock huffed. "You're always _PROMISED_ you can when you're older with that, so you can wait, 'cause you know that's all you're doing. Waiting. There's not a_specific time_ reserved for murder, Jonathan. I'm not promised it. The only thing _I'M_ promised is eternal suffering when I'm done with this job, you know? Not just you, though. I totally have like, another thousand people in me yet. Or more. But that's not the point! All I get is torture until stuff happens and I agree to torture _PEOPLE_ instead, see? You're promised sex! I'm not promised murder, Jon!" There were a few minutes of awkward silence whilst Jon scribbled down homework answers.

"Are you a virgin, Sock?" The blonde asked suddenly, turning around with a curious expression. Sock blushed, not expecting that, and pulled his hat flaps over his face. "Is that any of your_ business_, Jonathan?"  
"Not really, but I mean, I'm kind of curious." Sock crossed his arms and looked away.  
"This is a _total_ change of subject, Jon."  
"Yeah, I mean, I know, but...Just, friends know that kind of stuff about each other and uh..." It was the blonde who was blushing now, quite sheepishly. "Uh, well, we're kinda friends, you know?" Sock looked back at him and smiled as evilly as a dimpled, adorable seventeen-year-old can.  
"I bet _YOU_ totally haven't lost your virginity, Jonathan."  
"...Yeah, but-...uh-" The teen probably couldn't turn redder. "You say it like _you_ have!"  
"Maybe I_ have,_ maybe I _haven't_, I know who I _WANT_ to do it with and _how_ I want to do it, so whether I have or not isn't exactly like, um..._Valid_!" Sock giggled again, though his cheeks were still a (frankly adorable) deep shade of red-pink. Jonathan looked at him and almost 'aww'-ed out loud, but stopped himself. "S-so, you _have_, then?

_God, his stutter is adorabl- Get a grip, Sowachowski! _"U-uh, what? O-oh, um..." Sock pulled his flaps down again. "Like I said, maybe, maybe not."  
"You _HAVE_, haven't you?" Jonathan stood up, a disbelieving look on his face. Sock leant backwards a bit at the sudden movement.  
"M-maybe! I-I mean, someone spiked my drink at my worst enemy's party, which I was totally crashing, which was a terrible idea, and I was kinda drunk as hell, and it was an accident, and_ he_ doesn't even _c-count_ 'cause he was _terrible_-"  
Jon stood up, throwing his hands in the air, and opening and closing his mouth like a fish as if to say something, but then pausing to think. "You said _he_. YOU BANGED A GUY! _A GUY_!"  
"_Sorry_, is there something _wrong_ with that, Jonathan Combs?" The demon was defensive now. His voice was quiet and terrifying, but his conscience was quite the contrary._ So what? It isn't any better or worse than doing it with a girl, or anything else for that matter._ "N-no! No! I'm not like, homophobic or anything but-"  
"You _sure_? It sure sounds like it." Sock crossed his arms and turned away to avoid the other seeing the very offended and quite hurt expression he was sporting.  
"I-I can explain my reaction, I didn't-"  
"You_ DID!_" Sock yelled, turning around angrily. "You _DID_ mean it, Jonathan!" He pointed a finger accusingly at the blonde.  
"N-no! No! I_ didn't_, it's just-"  
"_STOP._" Sock put his feet firmly on the floor with a loud bang. "_LYING._" He moved closer, looking much more intimidating than usual. "_TO._" He swept all of the things on Jonathan's desk onto the floor. "_ME._"

And then he was gone, leaving a confused, frankly scared Jonathan. His parents, who'd somehow gotten home when the teen was too occupied with Sock, started yelling for him to stop being so noisy, but he wasn't paying attention.

_Because he'd finally seen the killer in the boy._

* * *

**AN: YAY! I know a lotta this stuff isn't canon but eh, whatever. Dramatic enough for ya? Hope so. Was gonna write more but I'm givin' myself thinking time, ya know? Review if you liked!**  
**~AP**


	4. You Messed Up

**AN: A little bit of drama and angsty stuff here. Please don't kill me. Also, when I start writing this, I have a feeling it's gonna take a while to finish and update, so, sorry about that, spray me with cold water if you want.**  
**~AP**

* * *

Jonathan was then ignored during the week, apart from the usual prompts, which seemed much harsher and more honest than usual, which was...painful. Very painful.

Despite this,the teenager wasn't about to give the demon what he wanted. He wanted an intense, flip-out, depressed-like confrontation where he could finally push him to finally _do_ it, and that wasn't going to happen, because...well, mainly, it was probably either the downright defiance to the demon's wishes, or the fear of death that kept him awake at night occasionally. But either way, he wasn't dying soon. Not because of Sock, anyway.

Bullies at school were getting worse, his parents ignored him all the time, and despite how he was content on giving his demon the silent treatment, he hated to admit he actually missed the quirky habits and chatter of the other, and said boy had made his life _better._ In fact, he'd even consider the brunet as his friend now, and he'd internally hoped that the absence of the usual attitude would just last the weekend, and the incident would be forgotten. Of course, it wasn't.

After a particularly draining game of dodgeball in Phys. Ed, Jonathan sighed and stumbled his bruised way towards his locker, with the occaisonal harsh word from Sock. But this time, well this time it was just too much.

"Those guys really beat you, huh? You know, that couldn't happen if you just-"  
"STOP IT!" Jon yelled, and half the crowded corridor faced him with confusion. He sighed and was suddenly glad he'd balanced his phone in his sweater. Slipping it out, he held it to his ear and continued. "JUST STOP IT, OKAY?! FOR ONE GODDAMN DAY! I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT, BUT YOU AREN'T GOING TO_ GET_ IT! THIS, _THIS_ IS WHAT YOU'VE BEEN _WAITING_ FOR, SO _HAVE IT_! I'M FRIGGING _SORRY_! I APOLOGIZE FOR DISRE-FUCKING-SPECTING YOU AND YOUR WAY OF GODDAMN LIFE! I KNOW YOU'RE _MAD_, I KNOW YOU'RE _UPSET_, HATE ME _ALL YOU WANT_, EVERYBODY _ELSE_ DOES, BUT FOR GOD'S SAKE, IF YOU _DO_ HATE ME THAT MUCH TO WISH_ DEATH_ UPON ME, THEN JUST LEAVE ME _THE FUCK_ ALONE, **_OKAY_**?! I'M _TIRED_, AND I'M _ALONE_, AND I'M _UPSET_, AND _SAD_, AND **_HATED_**, AND I DON'T _NEED_ YOU TO _AMPLIFY_ THAT!" He took a moment to breathe, and then continued, facing towards the demon who was just staring, wide-eyed, at the teen. "I just want to be left alone, _okay_? You're too much right now. And yes, _I know_, you're _supposed_ to do this, it's your _job_, and yes, _I know_ I started it, and yes, it's all _my_ fault, I _know_ this,_ okay_? I won't survive much longer without the real you _anyway_. I don't need you to_ tell me_ that." The teen then marched straight out of the school doors, throwing his phone in his pocket, ran to the nearest secluded spot in the nearest park, and just cried, leaving the demon looking like a confused T-Rex in the middle of the hallway with a strange, sad smile upon his face.

There was only one thought that was going through both the distressed boys' minds right then, and it was one that would worry all who heard it.

_You messed up._

* * *

**AN: It's short, I know. It took way too long, I know. So SUE me, it's terrible. Just SUE me. Seriously, I'm sorry, but I've started another chapter already which should be longer and angsty-er. Yay. We'll be going back to Sock's POV too! Fun! Review if you liked it or if you hate me!**  
**~AP**


	5. I Want You

**AN: WELL SLAP MY ASS AND CALL ME JONATHAN, A WILD CHAPTER APPEARED! Also, GCSEs are like British final exams or whatever, at the end of your final years of school. The things that get you into colleges and stuff. For any Americans or somewhere else that doesn't use that system. WARNING: Mentions of suicide and attempted suicide.**  
**~AP**

* * *

"I messed up." Sock had been transported by Mephistopheles to his office. "I messed up. He hates me." The man frowned.  
"Sit down, kid. Your pacing'll make ya nervous." Sock sighed and plopped down in a chair, fidgeting nonstop. Mephistopheles sighed. "You were doing your job damn well, Sock. I'm sure he'll be...fine. And not very soon dead. Even though that's what he _should_ be." Sock threw a glare at his boss.  
"I don't want him to b-be dead." The man sighed and leaned on his elbows.  
"Listen, kid. You've got a job. You've got to want him to be dead. And you sure sounded like it, at least to him." Sock looked guilty and started picking at the hole in his jeans, staring at it as a distraction. "I didn't mean it. He _knows_ I didn't mean it, right?"

Mephistopheles sighed and snapped his fingers, and they were near a road. There was a hastily braked car, a bloody lump of blonde teen in the middle of the road, and lots of Police tape and ambulances. "No, actually, kid, he doesn't." Sock gasped.  
"Oh my _Providence_, he _didn't_! Please tell me-Is he _dead?!_ He _can't_-" Mephistopheles sighed again and snapped them back to his office.  
"No, he's not. You'd see him by now if he was. He's clinging on right now. I've rung up some sources, and yeah, he jumped in front of the car. Condition's critical, we've most likely got him. You can go and talk to him if you want, but...He's deciding."  
"Deciding?" Sock looked up at the man. "What do you mean?"  
"Deciding whether or not to run from Death, kid. Everyone makes the decision, but if you go quietly you don't remember. You went without a word." Mephistopheles sighed. "You can go see him decide if you want. Convince him to come to us. We need it."

_Snap!_ And there he was, in the hospital room. Doctors were rushing about desperately, trying to restart the boy's heart. Jonathan's body remained motionless, but his soul was sat on a seat, holding the bridge of his nose, wide-eyed, facing a chocolate-eyed brunette. His reaper. Sock stumbled awkwardly next to the girl. "Sowachowski." She nodded at him. He looked at her.  
"Should I know you?"  
"No, not really. I reaped you too, kid." A ghost of a smile appeared for a millisecond, and then disappeared in the same time.

"So, Combs-"  
"S-Sock?" Jonathan was stuttering and he sounded like he was crying. Sock quickly stumbled over and knelt in front of the boy, smiling sadly.  
"H-hey, I'm here, okay? Are you...Nevermind, of course you aren't okay. What...What's hangin'?"  
"W-why do you care?" He wouldn't meet the eyes of the other. Sock sighed.  
"Of course I care! You're my friend! And I...I...Nevermind, you don't need that right now. I didn't mean it, Jonathan, I didn't. I'm sorry. B-but..."  
"Y-you have...I'm gonna die, right?" Sock looked at the Reaper, who nodded, with a strange smile on her face. "Y-yeah...I think you are, Jonathan."  
"And...If I choose not to...go with her?"  
"You'll become a spirit, Jonathan." The woman interrupted before Sock could open his mouth.  
"...I-is there any way I can survive?" The brunette sighed, tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. Her eyes were tired, as if she'd seen this way too many times to count. "If you didn't want to die, you should've probably _not_ jumped in front of a car, kiddo." Sock glared at her, and she sighed again, even louder. "You can try. If you lie there exactly you'll re-enter your body, but I will _NOT_ be happy when you come back out."

For once, the teen actually looked at Sock with anything other than happiness or complete disallousionment on his face. Now usually, the demon would be overjoyed that his friend was actually showing some form of emotion, but this was different. Because there was only one visible emotion on his face.

Complete, utter, harsh and cold _FEAR_.

"W-w-wh-what am I...Y-your boss...I-I..." He was breaking emotionally and mentally, and Sock really couldn't take seeing Jonathan like this. At all.  
"_SCREW_ MY BOSS! GET YOUR _ASS_ BACK IN THERE AND _LIVE_, DAMMIT, BECAUSE I DAMN _REFUSED_ TO! AND I _CAN'T_ JUST SEE YOU GO THIS FRIGGIN' _EARLY_, IT'S NOT _FAIR_! MEPHISTOPHELES WANTS YOU, SURE, BUT HE CAN HAVE YOU _LATER_, NOT THIS DAMN EARLY! YOU HAVE TO _LIVE_, JON!" He calmed down a bit, speaking quieter now, and was smiling sadly at the other boy. "You have to _live_! Get those GCSEs , get a girlfriend, get a job, have a life, and then, maybe I'll accept you throwing yourself off a bridge or something. But you have so much life left to live, Jon. Don't make the mistake I had to. Not now. There's too much of the world you haven't seen."  
"S-Sock?"  
"Yeah, Jonathan?"  
"...I-I don't want a girlfriend." Sock's eyes widened in surprise momentarily.  
"Oh, well, boyfriend then...Or somethin-"  
"I don't want a boyfriend either...I-I want..." Sock heard Jonathan whisper something to himself that sounded suspiciously like 'It's now or never'. "I-I want you, Sock. I-I don't know what's better for...for that. Living...or dying...Falling for a demon, huh?" He let out a bitter laugh. "My parents always said I had the worst luck. You probably hate me anyway-"  
"JON! Stop. I don't hate you. I _can't_ hate you. Too attatched...I guess. Haha, but that's not important. Go lie down and live."  
"Y-you aren't going t-"  
"...You won't remember this when you wake up, Jonathan. There's no point."  
"_IF_ I wake up." John corrected sadly, fiddling with his thumbs. Sock pulled the boy up by his hand and looked him in the eye, with an expression of defiance showing in his forest-green eyes. "_WHEN_. I meant _when_."

Jonathan sighed, and then walked over to the bed his body was still on. He lied down gently, and then closed his eyes, and saw a bright white light, and then...

* * *

**AN: You all hate me, right? Okay, quick explanation, I've been on hiatus and I'm a terrible person. Okay, but seriously, stress and school and a lot of other stuff has been happening and I'm sorry for now finishing this sooner. I'm starting the next chapter right away. I promise. I am SO sorry for taking so long...Thank you for all of you who reviewed and stayed with this story! I literally cannot be more grateful to you guys! Review if you want to complain, or think this was kinda good?**  
**~AP**


	6. Announcement

**AN: Hey guys uh  
I know you probably think this is a new chapter but uh...  
I'm leaving fanfiction. And this time, I'm not coming back.  
Don't worry, I'll leave all of my stories to good people, I have some friends on here and on wattpad who can continue them fine.  
It'll be as if I never left, I promise!  
I'm sorry, but the stress of life has become too much and I honestly can't balance an active fanfiction account right now. I am so sorry.  
Thank you to everybody who's ever stuck with, followed, favourited, reviewed or even just viewed my fanfictions. I love you all.  
Here's a song I wrote myself, consider it a goodbye gift from me. Especially for you guys. I'll leave a link in the top of my profile. Once again, I am so sorry.  
~AP **


End file.
